


He Wants to Dance Like Uma Thurman

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Singing, just cute bfs to make up for lateness and recent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets caught singing in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants to Dance Like Uma Thurman

**Author's Note:**

> written for anima prompt. ive only got like six left but one of those might be from me idk.

It was strange, how well you could know someone, and yet still learn new things about them every day. Tyler had known Josh for four years, dated him for two, and lived with him for one. As such, he liked to think he knew Josh pretty well. Rather, he was sure he knew Josh better than anyone else.

Tyler was confused when he heard singing coming from somewhere inside the house. It sounded like a cover of Uma Thurman, but Tyler couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It might've just been déjà vu, but Tyler could've sworn the voice was familiar, like he had heard it before. Strangely, it sort of reminded him of Josh, except Josh didn't sing.

But what if it was Josh? After all, Tyler could hear the shower running, and, okay, _yes_ , that was Josh's voice. Tyler stood outside of the bathroom, listening with a smile. How had Tyler gone four years without ever hearing his best friend singing? Josh hadn't even sang along to the radio before.

And it wasn't like his voice was bad. In fact, it was _good_ , enough to be a fair step above average. Why had it taken four years for Josh to sing in front of him? He could've done backup singing, and they wouldn't have had to bother with Tyler recording so many harmonies.

Tyler was still standing outside the bathroom door, smiling too much at Josh's adorable voice, when he walked out of the bathroom. He was wrapped in a towel, hair even messier than usual, skin wet and pink from the water. Was there anything _not_ attractive about this man? How was Tyler even dating this guy? At the sight of Tyler, Josh jumped.

"Oh, hey Ty," he said, resting on hand on the towel around his waist. Tyler made no move to enter the bathroom, and Josh gave him a confused look. "Why're you lurking?"

Tyler shrugged. "I heard you singing," he said, making Josh's skin turn a deeper pink.

"You did?" he asked, directing his gaze at the bathroom door. "I kinda thought the shower would drown it out."

"Bro, you're good. You're _really_ good," Tyler said, not bothering to point out that his plan hadn't worked. Josh looked resistant to believe him. "You are! I wouldn't lie to you, Josh. You're cute as a button when you sing."

Josh laughed at the compliment. "You think I'm cute?" he joked, and Tyler nodded seriously.

"The cutest darn person I know," he said, grinning.

Josh still looked disbelieving.

"You want me to prove it?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, if you wanna," Josh said.

Tyler leaned in swiftly, pecking him softly on the lips. "I wouldn't kiss you if you weren't cute," he said.

Josh was grinning as wide as Tyler now. He gave Tyler a chaste kiss is return. "Shoot, you got me there."

After a few more kisses, Tyler's shirt was wet from Josh's chest. "I'm gonna have to change shirts now," he complained, making Josh giggle.

"Wait, since I can sing, I don't need you any more. I can kick you out of the band now," he said.

"You can't sing, drum, and play uke," Tyler said, nudging Josh's shoulder. Just because Josh could sing didn't mean he was now the most important member of the band.

"Well, with an attitude like that I can't," Josh said.

"Josh, you're out of the band," Tyler said.

"Dang it."

**Author's Note:**

> wow amazing.


End file.
